


Agent Door?: The Sequel

by anonymousnug



Series: Spiderson and Peter Parker Oneshots [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Continues right after Agent Door?, Kinda Daredevil Identity Reveal, M/M, Mentioned Matt Murdock - Freeform, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Peter Parker and Matt Murdock are friends, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousnug/pseuds/anonymousnug
Summary: "So... Daredevil?" Asked Pops. "Where'd you even meet a guy like that?""Just... Around," I replied. Afraid of his reaction, I looked over to my dad, noticing his clenched jaw and murderous eyes.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Matt Murdock & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Spiderson and Peter Parker Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060163
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Agent Door?: The Sequel

**Author's Note:**

> For context, this mini-fic starts just a few minutes after "Agent Door?"
> 
> To understand it, I highly suggest going back and reading the fic titled "Agent Door?"
> 
> Anyways, let's get into the story!

"So... Daredevil?" Asked Pops. "Where'd you even meet a guy like that?"

"Just... Around," I replied. Afraid of his reaction, I looked over to my dad, noticing his clenched jaw and murderous eyes. "But don't worry about it! He's super nice, and he wouldn't hurt me or anything like that!" I tried to placate them, but my rambling went right over their heads. I wasn't getting out of it now.

"Peter," my dad slowly started. 

"Yes?"

"Daredevil is dangerous and he could seriously hurt you. Not to mention kill you."

"He's never even killed anyone! And anyone could kill me, not just Matt-" I cut myself off.

"MATT?! You know his identity?!!" Pops exploded. 

"What's his last name." Dad's tone left no room for arguing, but I still tried to reason with him. He stopped me, mid-sentence, to repeat himself. 

"Murdock. His name is Matt Murdock." 

"Thank you for telling us Peter, now go to your room. We are going to go have a nice chat with Mr. Murdock-"

"NO! Pops, you cant! He's my friend, and I only told you guys his name because I didn't think you'd do anything!" Up until now, Mr. Stark had been quiet, letting my parents "deal with me," but now he decided to speak up.

"Kid, you're great. You're smart and you don't need _Daredevil_ out of all people to be a great hero."

"I know that, but all he's doing is training me a bit and helping me in school!"

"Oh, so now he's what- your mentor?" Dad exclaimed.

"No! He's just a friend and Mr. Devil is super nice anyways!" 

"Pete, you know I'd do anything to protect you and to help you, right?" I nodded. "And you know that you can come to me or your Pops anytime you need it, right?" Another nod. "Then please go to your room and we are going to talk about this later, okay?" He finished with a soft smile. I pursed my lips, hesitant to agree, but quickly pushed doubts out of my mind. Nodding, I walked back to my room, trusting them to do the right thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, that's the end! If anyone wants another fic in this verse, I can't personally think of anything, but feel free to give suggestions or prompts.
> 
> And that goes for anything, I'm writing new stuff all the time, but sometimes I get into a bit of writer's block (I'm sure you guys understand). So, feel free to let me know about any fics you might want to see!


End file.
